weekend
by ReaLac
Summary: Hal yang paling menyenangkan di akhir pekan adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih hati. Bukankah kalian berpikir begitu? -SasuNarufanfiction


**Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : 18+ Only**

Suara getaran ponsel membangunkan sesosok pria yang tengah bergelung di bawah hangatnya selumut, dengan enggan ia menggerakkan tangannya demi menggapai ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas nakas di samping kasurnya. Secara perlahan ia membuka kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris hitam miliknya dan melihat tampilan di layar ponsel tersebut, yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah nyala alaram, ia pun mematikan alram tersebut dan memilih untuk kembali bergelung bersama dengan kekasih pirangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun kembali membuka matanya. Sama sekali tidak bisa kembali tidur, ia pun memilih melakukan hal yang menurutnya lebih menyenangkan, yaitu memandangi tubuh telanjang kekasihnya. Karena aktivitas yang menguras sangat banyak tenaga tadi malam, mereka tertidur tanpa membersihkan diri.

Tidak puas hanya dengan memandang sang kekasih hati, Sasuke pun bangun dan mulai mengecupi bibir Naruto, sebuah kecupan pelan agar tidak membangunkan sang kekasih yang baru saja tertidur kurang dari dua jam yang lalu. "Manis..." Sasuke memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Naruto yang sedang tertidur, ia pun memindahkan tubuhnya menjadi menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Enngghh..." Naruto melenguh merasakan berat tubuh yang menekan badannya jauh ke dalam kasur. Secara perlahan ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, kepala Naruto masih terasa pusing akibat kurang tidur, membuat ia tidak mampu mengolah apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Sasuke menatap wajah baru bangun tidur Naruto dengan penuh napsu, menurutnya Naruto yang baru bangun tidur tiga kali lebih menggemaskan daripada ketika ia sudah bangun sepenuhnya, walaupun bagi Sasuke semua tingkah Naruto itu sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Melihat tatapan sayu Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menahan napsunya, langsung saja ia menyerang bibir merah mungil yang masih membengkak itu.

Sasuke memanggut bibir Naruto, mengemut bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian, sementara tangannya bergerak mengelus dada Naruto sampai ia menemukan dua titik kecil di dada itu, segera saja ia memilinnya kuat. "Aahh..." suara desahan Naruto keluar di sela-sela ciuman mereka, segera saja Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Naruto, kemudian mengajak lidah Naruto berduel.

Mereka saling mengecap satu sama lain, tanpa ada niat untuk memisahkan diri, tanpa sadar Naruto sudah mengalungkan lengannya di leher belakang Sasuke, sesekali meremas rambut Sasuke, menyalurkan hasratnya yang mulai naik.

Bunyi kecipak basah, dan suara erangan terdengar jelas di ruangan itu, mereka terus saja berciuman dan sesekali berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Setelah sekian lama berciuman akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan Naruto. Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto hanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang tercipta di wajah Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Naruto. Pipi yang merona merah, napas memburu, saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir hingga ke dagu, rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, dan juga mata yang menatapnya sayu, benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lemas, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan kalau itu menyangkut perihal sang kekasih. "Suke... aku masih ngantuk... nanti saja yah...!" pinta Naruto dengan suara yang pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu nanti dobe... aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang...!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan nada sensual, ia pun menjilati cuping Naruto kemudian mengulumnya, yang mengundang desahan imut dari bibir Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk memilin puting Naruto mulai bergerak turun secara perlahan menujuh bawah perut Naruto, ia pun memegang junior Naruto yang mulai mengeras, mengelusnya pelan, bermaksud menggoda Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya mengemut telinga Naruto, dan menatap kekasihnya itu. Sasuke memberikan seringaian jahil kepada Naruto. "Kau berkata nanti padahal kau sudah sekeras ini~" ucapnya meremehkan.

Naruto mendelik sebal kepada Sasuke. "Itu karena kau _tem-_ akhh..." Naruto tidak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggenggam miliknya keras dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Sontak Naruto mengerang karena merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan di bagian sensitif tubuhnya. "Ah.. Suke... hah. Hentihhkan..." protes Naruto, tangannya mencengkram selimut dengan kuat demi menahan hasratnya.

Sasuke menghiraukan protesan Naruto, masih sibuk memompa junior Naruto dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi dobe...?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, merasa benar-benar terangsang, akan tetapi ia masih waras untuk memilih menghentikan aksi Sasuke, walaupun nantinya akan membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman karena berhenti ditengah-tenah, lebih baik ia berhenti daripada ia tidak jadi ikut rekreasi hari ini. "Henhhtikkhan _teemee_...!" hardik Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat sedingin mungkin walaupun gagal total.

"Pilihan kata yang salah dobe...!" Sasuke langsung saja memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

" _Teme_...!" teriak Naruto yang merasakan sakit teramat sangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Walaupun ia sangat sering bercinta dengan Sasuke tapi ia tetap akan merasakan sakit ketika junior Sasuke yang besar itu memasukinya, apalagi sekarang Sasuke memasukkan miliknya tanpa persiapan sama sekali.

"Teme yang diperbolehkan itu ucapan sayang dobe, bukan umpatan seperti sialan ataupun bajingan." ralat Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ia pun segera menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur dengan cepat, mengabaikan segala umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Ah.. haa.. teemeehh.. hentihkaan.. hah.. aku mau keluar..." desah Naruto disaat Sasuke tidak berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Keluarkan saja dobe... tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas...!" balas Sasuke menyebalkan. Ia pun kembali memanggut bibir Naruto, sambil terus memaju-mundurkan badannya, ia pun melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa ia ingin keluar.

"Ah.. ha.. Naruutoo.. kau nikmat sekali.. ah..." "Aah.. Suukee..." Sasuke dan Naruto saling memanggil nama satu sama lainnya ketika mereka mencapai klimaks mereka, Naruto menyemburkan cairan putih yang membasahi perut Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke memenuhi tubuh Naruto dengan cairannya.

"Kau sangat cantik pagi ini, Naruto~" ujar Sasuke sensual kemudian kembali memanggut bibir Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan junor Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuhnya yang kembali mengeras segera saja memukuli badan Sasuke dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Hah.. hah.. Lepaskan aku teme.. aku ada janji dengan Kiba dan yang lain hari ini... lepaskan aku sekarang!" omel Naruto sambil memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang diberikan _deathglare_ malah tersenyum, baginya ekspresi Naruto benar-benar imut. " Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu bukan? Karena hari ini kita akan bermain sepanjang hari, jadi lupakan saja rencana mu hari ini!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung saja menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ah..ha... Suke.. hentikan.. aku hauruss peehggiihh.. yang minggu kemarihn sudah batal karena mu.. jangan.. lahhgii..." protes Naruto karena lagi-lagi Sasuke menggagalkan rencana hangout-nya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai puas Naaruu-chaann..." balas Sasuke dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

.

Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruto yang tengah tertidur lelap, mencium aroma jeruk dari shampo dan sabun yang dia gunakan, ia pun memeluk tubuh yang masih sedikit lembab itu dengan erat, kemudian mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, karena ia tidak ingin sang kekasih terkena flu nantinya. Bukankah hari libur seharusnya dinikmati bersama dengan kekasih? Jadi tidak salah kan ia menggagalkan rencana Naruto bersama teman-temannya? Ah.. hari libur memang yang paling menyenangkan.

Sasuke pun menjadikan salah satu lengannya sebagai bantal untuk Naruto sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk membuat tubuh Naruto semakin merapat kepadanya. Tak lama suara deru napas yang teratur terdengar dari kamar mereka, menandakan kedua insan bergender sama namun memiliki banyak perbedaan itu telah memasuki alam mimipi mereka.

Tamat.


End file.
